


Little Stuff, Little Love

by RoEstel



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Trekkie
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoEstel/pseuds/RoEstel
Summary: 大学AU，Jared由于赶时间加手头紧，搬进了一间由于上一位房客走得急没来得及整理，房主又懒得整理所以出了低价的出租公寓。在这间公寓里生活时，Jared常常发现一些上一位房客的小东西，他也因此认识了上一位房客：搬走去读研究生的Jensen。送给三鹿的生贺文旧文搬运
Relationships: Jensen Ackles & Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 1





	Little Stuff, Little Love

0

Jared拎着自己的包包，用房东塞到他手里不过半个小时的钥匙拧开公寓门的时候，已经做好了面对一个惨不忍睹、需要自己这个刚开学忙成狗的大一新生熬夜打扫的公寓的准备。

没办法，谁叫他在确认就读的时候忘了申请宿舍呢？

谁叫他一心想着省钱好买书买耳机以及攒旅游资金呢？

谁叫这间公寓的上一个房客据说是由于走得匆忙没时间整理，而房东懒得整理更懒得请清洁公司呢？

啊，所以，这么多奇妙的因缘，促成了此时此刻站在这里，大义凛然地扭动钥匙的Jared Padalecki。

1

Jared深吸一口气，像是要推开某个神奇的衣柜门一样地推开了他不得不在接下来的一个学年居住的这间公寓的大门。

赞美上帝，客厅里没有丢满外卖盒子或者发霉的零食，电视机屏幕上没有异物，Jared最恐怖的想象里的苍蝇更是没有出场。

Jared扔下包包冲进卧室。

赞美圣母马丽亚，那张床看上去挺无害的，看来他不至于在累得要散架的这一天蜷缩在沙发上睡觉。

卧室地上散着的几本书和杂物简直像小白兔一样可爱无害。

现在已经是晚上十点多，明天他还得去参加新生课程，大概34小时之前在新生报道处意识到自己没有宿舍住的Jared还以为现在的自己要在图书馆过夜——他说不定还会因为打呼被半夜赶出去，与校园里的猫一起度过长夜。过去的34小时实在太不堪回首，充斥着各种文学形式的公寓广告、贵得可怕的价格和某个对自己的公寓好不关心的房东——Jared看着那家伙把签过字的合同塞一张纸巾一样塞到了外衣口袋里，一边起身一边嘟嘟囊囊地说着自己晚上有个party要去参加。

所以Jared连灯都没开，门似乎也没锁，只是脱掉了外套就一头扎进床垫里。

在他疲惫至极的神经滑向无意识之前，他所想到的最后一件事是：感谢基督耶稣，床垫没有奇怪的味道。

第二天一向早起的Jared多睡了一个小时才起床，导致他不得不以百米冲刺的速度刷牙洗脸，换下睡了一夜而皱巴巴的衬衫，就拎着书包冲出了他的公寓——新生课程迟到可不在Jared最喜欢做的事情清单里。

中午休息的时候，Jared则在大得可怕的校园里到处奔波办理校园卡并熟悉食堂和图书馆的位置，同时去了解社团情况。

所以下午的新生指导课程结束的时候，Jared一点儿都不觉得自己的状态比24个小时前的自己好多少。

还好他租的公寓离学校很近，而且楼下还有一家咖啡店——再一次感谢上帝。

他神情倦怠地在咖啡店买了一个三明治和一杯热可可，店主同情地看着他，用一种过来人的语气一边做可可一边说：“刚开学都这样，过几天就轻松了。”

Jared犹豫了一下要不要在咖啡店里吃掉他的晚饭，但他最后还是决定回公寓去——想到吃完晚饭还有从咖啡馆上楼回公寓这段征程令他毛骨悚然。

第二次把钥匙插进锁孔扭动的时候，Jared突然有了一种浓烈的“家，甜蜜的家”的感觉——他太累了，就像有一千头非洲野牛从他身上飞奔过去。

接着他意识到自己到现在为止还没好好看过这间公寓。

于是Jared一手拿三明治一手端可可，在吃晚饭的过程中顺便来了一次公寓大冒险。

这是间单身公寓，无论是客厅、卧室还是浴室都小小的，没有餐厅，但是有半个厨房和一台冰箱。冰箱里还有一点东西，Jared发现了一瓶吃了一半的花生酱，看了看日期之后他开心地把它拿出来抹了一些在三明治上。

冰箱里还有两瓶啤酒、一枚鸡蛋、千岛酱、两片面包和一碗盖着保鲜膜的蔬菜色拉。

Jared合上冰箱门，思量着上一位房客是不是一只兔子。

冰箱门上有好几个冰箱贴，上面有Jared上的大学的标志，原来贴在上面的东西——Jared猜是照片——被取走了，只剩两张外卖单贴在冰箱上。

厨房的流理台上工具齐全，一丝不苟。上面的柜子里有意大利面和早餐谷物，还有一瓶用了一半的黑椒汁。

客厅只有一条长沙发，挤一挤可以坐三个人，一条长毯子丢在沙发一角。沙发前的桌子上散着遥控器和一袋没开封的薯片和一袋甘米熊——Jared小小地雀跃了一下——几张便签和一支笔、还有一本《纸牌屋》、一个小狗造型的镇纸。

最后是卧室，卧室是公寓里最乱的地方了，但都比Jared当初的想象要强不少。床头灯的灯罩上贴着好几张便签，有两张是关于日程的，上面提到了实验室，所以Jared猜测上一位房主估计是学自然科学类的。但是其他几张上的东西就有点古怪了：比如涂鸦——Jared研究了很久得出结论那是他们大学的校门，或者“踢斯坦福那些家伙的屁股”，或者“马尔克斯该死的赞”，令Jared惊讶的，是一张“To explore strange new world, to seek out life forms and new civilizations, to boldly go where no man has gone before.”——竟然也是一个星际迷航粉？

衣柜是空的，但是衣架散了一地，Jared能想象出来上一位房客快速地抽着衣服、衣架翻飞的场景。

地上散着的几本书有一本是药理学入门，有一本估计是草稿本，剩下两本一本是《在巨鲸肚子里》，一本是《星期二午睡时刻》。Jared把它们捡起来，确认不是图书馆借来的书。

他还没有打开所有的抽屉看一遍，不过Jared猜他以后有的是时间，而现在时间已经是八点五十——他的公寓冒险持续了一个多小时，这有点令他惊讶——所以Jared抓紧时间给家里打了个电话告诉父母他找到地方住了（Magen：“他不用睡长椅了？真可惜”）然后拿出几件常穿的衣服扔进衣柜里，去浴室好好洗了个澡——此时他非常感谢上一个房客留下的洗发液和肥皂——然后实在忍不住地打开那袋甘米熊吃了好几只——这应该属于他了对吧才——上床去。

睡前Jared忍不住翻了翻那本草稿本，发现它的主人是个并不擅长画画但是很明显喜欢涂鸦的可爱家伙，他画的基本上都是生活里的东西，校园里的某一处，或者楼下的咖啡店，公交车站，这些画夹杂在匆忙的笔迹和公式之间。Jared很快就感到困倦，关灯的时候，他又看到了那句“马尔克斯该死的赞”——他不由得笑了出来。

2

第二天晚上，当Jared第一次实实在在地坐上起居室的沙发上吃晚饭的时候，他发现了所罗门宝藏。

一开始他只是觉得屁股受力不太均匀，起身用手按压了几下沙发垫，Jared惊讶地发现下面有东西。

当他掀开坐垫看到那个让他坐得不舒服的东西的时候，他更惊讶了：

那是一把钥匙，挂着达拉斯小牛队的钥匙链，还有一张对折的字条。

Jared盯着那个钥匙链看了三秒钟，决定无论如何都要认识一下这位前房客。

“当你读到这里的时候，说明你已经成为了被选中的男孩……

“开玩笑啦，我是Jensen，你的上一位不负责任留下个烂摊子就溜了的房客。不能全怪我！谁知道从非洲寄来的录取通知书会来得这么晚！我都准备要回老家去了！

“好吧，但我想我还是该说声抱歉？

“这把钥匙是我的自行车钥匙，你知道的，我们的学校大得可怕。

“不过如果你不喜欢达拉斯小牛队，不许用！因为只有对着我的自行车念出‘达拉斯小牛队最赞！’才能骑它！

“我猜你也知道我在开玩笑，哈哈，没关系，就算你是个不知道这个队的存在的宅男也可以骑它啦，事实上，它是你的了。把它当做来自学长的入学欢迎礼物好了。它在自行车棚第二列靠左侧，上面有个名牌。

“好吧，如果你竟然看到了这里，我就给你我的邮箱好了，如果有什么开学前后的问题，随时欢迎。

“jensenackles31@hotmail.com

“Jensen”

Jared很高兴自己不必像一个偷窥狂一样去问房东上一个房客的联系方式了，不过说真的，这家伙看上去很有意思。更不用说他竟然也喜欢达拉斯小牛队！Jared猜自己可能遇到老乡了。

对了，他可以完全心安理得地用这辆自行车了，对吧。

不过呢，现在最紧急的事情是……

Jared一手拿着汉堡一手拿着手机开始编辑邮件。

“Hi, Jensen

“我叫Jared Padalecki，猜猜我是怎么有你的邮箱的？

“啊，我是从你死党那里用五瓶啤酒换来的，因为我想追你。

“开玩笑啦，你应该猜出我是谁了？

“对，我就是那个即将光荣接管你的自行车的下一个房客。很高兴认识你！

“最重要的事情：我也超爱达拉斯小牛队！你是德州人吗？

“以及我把你留下的那包甘米熊吃掉了，你不会介意的吧？

“你落了三本书和一个笔记本在这里，需要我寄过去吗？

“Jared

“PS：Space, the final frontier。”

Jared火急火燎地按下了发送键，根本没检查自己的拼写。

真有趣，他在大学里认识的第一个同学竟然是一个已经离开了的学长。

当然了，他是无论如何都不会想到自己发给Jensen Ackles的这第一封邮件开头开的那个玩笑，有一天会成真。

3

第二天，Jared在Jensen的指引下在电视下的柜子里发现了全套Star Trek TOS蓝光光碟，以及《东方快车谋杀案》、《无人生还》，Jensen在邮件里说自己不怎么买DVD，也懒得打包寄回达拉斯，所以就索性留在了房子里。如果下一位房客没看过呢，就当是安利，如果下一位房客碰巧也喜欢，就当是见面礼，毕竟“知音难寻”。

Jared拿着一个歌词小册子——经常是夹在专辑里面的那种——在回信里半信半疑地问Jensen他不会喜欢Michael Jackson吧，得到了Jensen肯定的答复时他差点没把手机掉到地上。

还好没掉到地上，他还得用它给Jensen发邮件呢。

Jensen说自己没舍得为了认识下一位房客把MJ的专辑留在房里，所以统统带去非洲了。还说自己当年买了This is it的票，现在还夹在《Moonwalker》里。还说虽然有点矫情，但是自己的手机铃声一直是《We Are The World》。

那天晚上睡觉的时候，Jared觉得自己就算在大学里找不到志同道合的朋友，也没有遗憾了。

结果第二天如果不是Jensen在邮件里疑惑Jared难道昨晚不需要准备在美国历史课那位教授总是会要求学生在第一节课上做的家史研究，Jared就要给他的教授留下难以挽回的第一印象了。

这不能全怪他！他昨晚跟Jensen聊得太愉快了，就一不小心忘了这件事情……

这天结束的时候，Jensen发短信（是的，他们交换手机号了，这是毫无疑问而理所当然的）告诉Jared他们楼下那家咖啡店里的老板的拿手绝活是卡布基诺和意式浓缩。

下一天早上，Jensen问Jared有没有看过就在橱柜里的那盒Lucky Charm。Jared于是发现了半盒子的小玩具。

“那可是我四年来的收藏！不许扔掉啊！”

再下一天，Jared问Jensen除了《星期二午睡时刻》，他还有什么推荐的马尔克斯的作品。

再下一天，Jensen鄙视了不会煎牛排的Jared，并说周末的时候一定要教他。

“德州的男人怎么能不会做牛排！”

再下一天，Jared向Jensen吐槽图书管理员对名卡的执著。而Jensen告诉他那位老太太只是特别喜欢喜欢看书的年轻人们，如果坐在她看得到的地方看书看到深夜，她会提供自制爱心曲奇和可可。

再下一天，Jensen告诉Jared校园里有一个秘密角落的山毛榉树特别适合午休和读书。Jared颇有些自豪地回复说自己昨天骑自行车在校园里逛的时候就发现啦。

再下一天，Jensen告诉Jared他那里遭受病痛折磨的孩子们真的太可怜了，他现在每天都要去附近的村子出诊。Jared趁机弄明白了Jensen其实从一开始就想去非洲做流动医生，但是他经商的父母不同意，所以他只能研究生硬是考了过去。

再下一天，Jared告诉Jensen，他们楼下咖啡店的老板下个月要结婚了。Jensen让Jared不要错过他的婚礼，因为“他的未婚妻甜点手艺一流！”

……

4

“Jared，我有的时候真的怀疑你和那个Jensen Ackles到底是什么关系。”

Chad坐在Jared对面，百无聊赖地玩着叉子，看着那个又在给“Jen”发短信的家伙，吐槽道。

“什么关系？”Jared按下发送键，奇怪地问。

Chad翻了个白眼：“拜托，你们之间隔了个大西洋诶！而你到现在都没有见过他真人一面！异地恋都没你们这么用心的。有时我真的感到很受伤啊……”说着，他做捧心口状。

Jared接着翻了个白眼：“拜托，我有不是没交过女朋友。”

“那你说Genevieve是为什么里来你的？”

“……我觉得朋友也很重要嘛。”

Chad托下巴作沉思状：“以后如果我参加你和他的婚礼，我一定要在发言的时候重复这段对话。”

“Jensen陪我度过了失恋阴影期。”

“我不再发表任何评论，我就数着你们再过几天会在一起。”Chad开始把叉子和勺子一起玩，Jared的手机震动起来，是Jensen的回复。

5

“……你们敢相信吗！他那时就是这么信誓旦旦地说的！所以我的女性朋友们啊，对待男人，尤其是有一个亲密到不对头的男性朋友的男人，一定要谨慎！”

Jared与Jensen身着白色礼服站在台下看着某伴郎Chad把伴郎发言说成了彻头彻尾的“他们一开始是如何无知而我是如何睿智”，引发来宾，包括他们俩的妹妹们的一阵阵大笑。

“上帝啊，我后悔了。”Jared捂着眼睛说。

“后悔什么？后悔戴上戒指？”Jensen笑着问。

Jared点了一下伴侣的鼻尖：“你还是喜欢开玩笑，Jen，不得不说，我很庆幸我有一个敏锐的屁股。”

FIN


End file.
